


The Hale With the Dragon Tattoo

by GravityDidIt



Series: Hale Family Tradition [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fisting, M/M, No Kink Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: Premise:  The Hales have a superstition for any person marrying into the family. For every Hale they are to satisfy that is five years of a happy marriage. This lead to the tradition where the Hale family members try out the spouse in order to welcome them into the family and provide a few years of marital bliss.This is Stiles and Cousin Mike.





	The Hale With the Dragon Tattoo

Stiles knows that the tattoo was from Mortal Kombat, he and his dad used to watch that old movie together so often that Stiles would sometimes tell the Sheriff that Johnny Cage was his dad but when he found it on Derek’s human cousin he had to wonder why?

He asked and Mike was happy to show Stiles why he had it. Mike called for the tradition right and lead Stiles into the bathroom. The two showered quickly, Mike spending time on making sure Stiles was clean more than himself. When it was over Mike lead Stiles to the guest-room he was staying in and pulled out lube. Now Stiles being the research fanatic that he was is very familiar with Lube brands as he researched them to determine the best to use for he and Derek’s sexy times. But this brand Stiles had never seen before.

When Stiles asked Mike about it he simply said that Stiles would get it soon enough. The smirk on Mike’s face was very Hale like, it almost looked like he had a bit of fang, even though he was human. He laid Stiles back on the bed and applied lube to his fingers, making a mess of things as it slid down his hand and wrist.

Mike began to finger Stiles, and Stiles felt his cock begin to harden from the fingering. Mike started with one finger going slow and which Stiles got used to quickly, then he pushed in to fingers, he would twist them to open Stiles hole and then press on the boy’s prostate to make him moan and keen. Soon Mike was using three fingers and Stiles would wince from the pressure, it was uncomfortable put Stiles was using to being prepped this much as when Derek wanted to knot him it was better to be prepared rather than stretch by the Knot itself (though Stiles liked it).

Suddenly Stiles winced as a fourth finger was added to his stretch hole, that’s When Stiles began to understand what was truly happening, he looked down and saw that the hands Mike was using was his left, the hand with the tattoo. 

“Breathe Stiles” It felt like too much but apparently he was stretch enough to begin adding a thumb. Mike’s fingers speared into his ass, while he twisted his hand, his knuckles rubbing against the rim of Stiles hole made Stiles toes curl in pain and a sensation that was akin to pleasure. 

Slowly he felt the rest of Mike’s hand make its way into Stiles, and before Stiles knew it his ass was opened up on Mike’s wrist. 

“Fuck, Stiles, Derek is gonna wanna see this.” Ignoring Stiles and his cock which was twitching wildly Mike grabbed his phone from the nightstand and took a picture which he sent to Derek. Mike added more lube to his wrist and began moving his more of his arm into Stiles ass. 

“Now Stiles,” Mike’s tone was conversational but the smirk on his Face reminded Stiles of Peter. “Do you know what the french called the orgasm?”

“Le” Stiles tried to speak but Mike shoved a little more of his arm inside Stiles and then pulled it back, “punch fucking” Stiles. “Le petit mort - the little death”

“Yes Stiles” Stiles felt Mike tightening the fist in his ass. “That’s why I have this tattoo on my hand.” The next word out of Mike’s mouth had Stiles respect as a nerd but as someone who had a fist in his ass it was worrisome. “Fatality!” Mike yelled as he moved his fist making Stiles come.


End file.
